


[Vid] Radioactive

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>welcome to the new age (maybe hope isn't a mistake after all)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Radioactive

**Author's Note:**

> After Fury Road I rewatched the old Mad Max movies and just had to make this vid. I really like the world created in the movies and its rich and powerful characters. I love the desolation and I love Max. This is what I made of it all.

password: this is it

  

 

 

 If the embed won't work, you can watch it [here on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/145545842).

 

Comments and kudos are loved!

 

Original entry [here on lj](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/87814.html) and [here on dw](http://lilly-the-kid.dreamwidth.org/81149.html).


End file.
